


Ad Lunae Lumina Choris

by Hadrianus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Creature Fic, Fluff, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Serverus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lunarae is the mom friend, Morally Grey Dumbledore, Multi, Submissive Voldemort, Top Harry, defanging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrianus/pseuds/Hadrianus
Summary: Watch out world, the most powerful heir in the magical world is back, and he's taking it by storm!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Tom Riddle/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling (obviously). I only own the Lux family, the Skylar family, the Nightshade family, and the plot.

With that being said, note that this story takes place in the 2000s. There is g a y, which is boy x boy. Drarry is featured, so is Lunaville, but the main ship is Tom x Chaos. Nothing physical will happen until he's eighteen, don't worry. But there will be flirting, and make outs when he's fifteen.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epigraph.

_To all the ones I've loved and lost;_ _I_ _carry you all with me as we complete the walk. I may go far; or no where at all. But I_ _will_ _walk until the black swan sings._


	3. My little Deadly Moonflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Chaos's world came crashing down in one night.

**June 4th**

Crystal and Arimarae Nightshade watched the fireworks with their one year old son, who pointed at the explosions curiously.

"Those are fireworks my little смертельный лунный цветок."

The one year old mouthed the word, copying his mother. Arimarae smiled at his son, who turned from the display to pull on his father's dark brown locks. Crystal laughed, "You like his hair?" she asked. Chaos looked at her and repeated, "Hair." Crystal's hair was a deep purple, setting her apart from her family's normal bright hair colors. Her yellow eyes shined happily as she gazed upon her son.

"Happy birthday baby boy." The Dhamphir said, poking the tip of her son's nose. Chaos giggled, batting her fingers away.

"Has our little tyke gotten his fangs yet?" Arimarae asked. Crystal lifted up Chaos's upper lip, much to his displeasure. Two sharp, slightly translucent canines peered back at her from a row of normal, white teeth.

"Yep. He's not going to have any trouble feeding. Speaking of which," she bit her wrist and held it over her son's mouth. Naturally, the young child latched on, his eyes flashing bright yellow before returning to their normal black color.

He finished a few minutes later, and detached with a sleepy yawn.

"Seems like someone's getting tired." Arimarae laughed, picking up his son. Crystal banished everything quickly while her husband banished Chaos's things. The shifter settled the child on his hip, waiting for his wife.

They began walking home, instead of running, like they normally would. For some reason, they wanted to savor the feeling of being a family. The couple held hands while their son slept.   
  
  
  


The couple reach their home. They entered quickly; Arimarae zipping up the stairs to put Chaos to bed. When he finished, he came back down with a bottle of Butterbeer. Crystal rolled her eyes as he hopped over the back of the couch. She turned on their tv and put on Netflix.

"Netflix and chill?" Arimarae smirked at her, waggling his eyebrows. Crystal smacked him. "No. And just for that, we're watching The Conjuring." Crystal retorted. Arimarae hated that movie. It was such a cliche! He groaned quietly, knowing if he woke his son, he'd be in the cat house for sure.

...

Crystal woke up suddenly and gasped. She shook her husband awake.

"Arimarae, go get Chaos." Arimarae zipped up the stairs. Crystal muttered two spells under her breath and grabbed a backpack hidden underneath the couch. Her husband came back down with their son and they walked out of the house. Arimarae put Chaos down and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey buddy. I know you're sleepy right now, but Mommy and I want to play hide-and-seek. I need you to go hide in the woods. Hold your breath so we can't hear your heartbeat and cheat. If we can't find you, then I need you ran away from here as fast as you can, okay?" Chaos was wide awake now and knew something was wrong. Still, he nodded. Crystal put a backpack on her son, pushing his hair back to kiss his forehead.

"Mommy loves you. Go hide." she told him, giving the young one a push. Chaos stumbled over to the forest. Once inside, he held his breath and found a spot where he could see his parents.

Once he thought Chaos couldn't hear them, Arimarae turned to Crystal, eyes wide with panic and worry. "I can't feel any of my family members.

They've gone radio silent. I-I think they might be...dead." the Dhamphir whispered in shock.

"The Muggle vampires must be angry we got married. They can't know about Chaos, they'd kill him." Arimarae said.

Crystal nodded. "I took care of that. His room is hidden by enhancements and I masked his scent. The house will disappear if we perish." she told him.

Arimarae sighed. "He would have been safer in the magical world."

Both parents wished they'd gone back to Russia, or France.

Suddenly, the couple tensed.

"They're here."

Two vampires from Muggle London and two werewolves also from Muggle London with two hunters showed up.

"Finally giving up?"

Crystal bared her fangs in defiance. "We thought you guys were getting tired." she taunts. "Good one honey." Arimarae said before shifting into a beautiful snow leopard in the blink of an eye.

...

The fight was short, but lasted forever in Chaos's eyes. His parents put up a good fight, but the vampire's backup arrived. Only two vampires were left standing. Chaos couldn't hide a second longer and ran to his parents. When his parents didn't respond to him, he screamed, not noticing the vampires' scream as they were sucked into the earth. He collapsed next to his parents, magically exhausted.

The next day Muggle police came due to a report of screams, and found them. Chaos was found lying next to to his parents' bodies. They saw no house due the spell. They took Chaos to Sunnyside Family Orphanage where he spent the next three years of his life before being adopted by the Forresters, a Christian Muggle family.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunae goes to Diagon Alley.

**AUGUST 1989**

After sneaking out of my foster home, I ran all the way to favorite refuge. Using the key under the mat, I let myself in.

"Ms. Skylar?" I called out, closing the door behind me. She didn't respond, so I went to the kitchen and made her some cereal to bring to her. She's still staring off into space in the same spot she was in yesterday, and the day before that. I sat the cereal on the table in front of her.

"Remember to eat and use the bathroom Ms. Skylar." I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my wrist with surprising strength and she looked at me for the first time in the long time. "Get dressed. I will take you to Diagon Alley." she told me quietly. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

She nodded, smiling for the first time since Ash died. I ran upstairs, into the room next to Ash's. All my nice clothes are in here, as well as my treasured items.

From the closet I picked a long sleeved white shirt, a red flannel to go around my waist, black pants, and a pair of Timberlakes. I ran back down quickly as soon as I was dressed Ms. Skylar laughed at my eagerness.

"How are we to get there?" Due to the Skylars' large library, I've read about many forms of wizardry travel and other topics.

"Apparition." she said, grabbing my hand. "Close your eyes."

I did as told, quickly. There was a loud _crack_ , and then the feeling of being compressed that lasted for a second. When I opened my eyes, we were in front of a tavern called the Leaky Cauldron. I followed Ms. Skylar inside cautiously. The place was quite loud and crowded, but instead of going to a table, Ms. Skylar headed straight for the bar. "Ms. Skylar, I haven't seen you in a while." The bartender said, greeting her.

"Hello Tom. We need to get to Diagon Alley." she told him. Tom looked down at me. "This is the much talked about best friend, I presume?"

I bowed slightly. "Je m'appelle Chaos Lunarae Nightshade. S'il vous plait appelle-moi Lunarae s'il vous plait Monsieur Tom."

He nodded slowly. "A Nightshade eh? Thought you guys left. Where are your parents?" I noticed the other patrons listening in and lower my voice. "Indisposed, sir." I reply. Tom hummed sadly, and lead us out to a brick wall in the back. Ms. Skylar tapped a pattern of bricks in quick succession. The bricks slid apart to reveal a colourful alleyway. My eyes widened in astonishment. 

"C'est magnifique!" I said in awe. Ms. Skylar pointed to a large white building.

"That is our destination today."

My mouth hung open slightly. "C'est magnifique plus. Allons-y!" I grabbed her hand and began pulling her toward the large building. It's by far the most beautiful building I've ever seen. The inside was just as grand, and I'd have been looking around in open awe of it weren't for all the wizards.

No one paid us attention as we approached the front desk, stopping in front of Teller Griphook's stall. "Tu as une très belle banque, Monsieur Griphook." I bow, deeply.

"We have an appointment under Skylar."

He bared(?) his teeth at me and lead us to an office. I bowed again, greeting the Goblin sitting in a grand chair behind an ornate desk.

"Mister Ragrok, I would like to request a blood test for Lunarae." Ms. Skylar said. The goblin motioned for us to sit. As we do, he produced a knife and a piece of parchment. "Three drops of blood on the parchment." he told me. I cut my palm, and made a fist to stop the cut from healing before three drops of blood hit the paper. Words formed on the parchment as soon as the third drop of blood landed.

**_Name: Chaos Lunarae Nightshade_ **

**_Parents: Crystal Nightshade (nèe Lux/deceased), Arimarae Nightshade (deceased)_ **

**_Heir to/Lord of:_ **

**_Noble and Most Ancient House of Lux (born into)_ **

**_Noble and Most Ancient House of Nightshade (born into)_ **

**_Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw (inherited)_ **

**_Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff (chosen)_ **

**_Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin (by soulmate)_ **

**_Noble and Ancient House of Guant (by soulmate)_ **

**_Noble and Ancient House of Peverell (by soulmate)_ **

**_Noble and Ancient House of Riddle (by soulmate)_ **

**_Properties:_ **

**_Lux Manor (Canada)_ **

**_Lux Castle (Ireland)_ **

**_Lux Vacation Home (Botswana)_ **

**_Lux Paradise (Hawaii)_ **

**_Nightshade Castle (Transylvania)_ **

**_Nightshade Boarding House (Yukon)_ **

**_Nightshade Casino (Louisiana)_ **

**_Ravenclaw Castle (Russia)_ **

**_Ravenclaw Ranch (Scotland)_ **

**_Hufflepuff Castle (Hungary)_ **

**_Hufflepuff Home (Ireland)_ **

**_Slytherin Castle (Ireland)_ **

**_Guant Residence (unknown)_ **

**_Marvolo Manor (Little Hanglington)_ **

**_Peverell Castle ((3) unknown)_ **

**_Riddle Manor: Little Hanglington_ **

**_Investments:_ **

**_Lux Paradise (sole proprietor)_ **

**_Nightshade Boarding House (sole proprietor)_ **

**_Nightshade Casino (sole proprietor)_ **

**_Daily Prophet {(70% share) 25% proceeds}_ **

**_Gringrotts {(10% share) 5% proceeds}_ **

**_Quibbler {(25% share) 10% proceeds}_ **

**_Amanuensis Quills {(25% share) 25% proceeds}_ **

**_Apothecary {(65% share) 25% proceeds}_ **

**_Whiz Hard Books {(30% share) 50% proceeds}_ **

**_Obscurus Books {(30 share) 30% proceeds}_ **

**_Seats in Wizengamot:_ **

**_Lux: 39_ **

**_Nightshade: 49_ **

**_Ravenclaw: 40_ **

**_Hufflepuff: 30_ **

**_Slytherin: 37_ **

**_Guant: 26_ **

**_Riddle: 12_ **

**_Vaults:_ **

**_Lux Vaults: 6_ **

**_Nightshade Vaults: 7_ **

**_Ravenclaw_ **

**_Hufflepuff_ **

**_Slytherin_ **

**_Guant_ **

**_Peverell_ **

**_Riddle_ **

**_Creature Inheritance: (full abilities to be unlocked at age 14)_ **

**_Dhamphir_ **

**_Shifter_ **

**_Earth Elemental_ **

**_Powers/Abilites:_ **

**_Enhanced everything_ **

**_Creature form: Dragon Unicorn_ **

**_Animagmus: Panther_ **

**_Earth Magik_ **

**_Telepathy_ **

**_Creature Speak_ **

**_Magic sense_ **

**_Creature sense_ **

**_The ability to read, write and understand Parseltounge_ **

**_Soulmate: Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior (submissive Veela, six Horcruxes [wraith])_ **

I read the parchment with wide eyes. It seems I'm very well off, actually. Fascinating.

"Oh my Merlin.. " Ms. Skylar murmured next to me.

"Sweet Morgana! How could I not recognize a Nightshade? Dear Magic, please forgive me for not recognizing earlier." Ragrok apologized profusely. I waved my hand dismissively.

"What can you tell me about my family Monsieur Ragrok?" I asked.

"The Nightshades' are one of the oldest families in the Wizarding World. They were notorious for being extremely powerful, headstrong, and the best dark wizards around. Morgana was a distant twice removed cousin of yours as was Merlin. The Nightshades didn't mingle with other wizards. Despite being purebloods, they abhorred they practice of inbreeding. Most were mates with creatures, and those who weren't often choose creatures instead. But occasionally, to provide new blood, a wizard would be picked as a spouse. Of course, there were no forced marriages in the Nightshade family, since they were strong supporters of free will and magic. No squips have been born from the Nightshade bloodline, due to this practice.

The investments listed here were made quite awhile ago, most likely when the shops first appeared. However, the Lux and Nightshade family have always been kind to the Goblin Nation, even before Gringrotts. It was one of your great grandfathers, Inceptimus Nightshade, suggested we start this bank. He was a Seer, and knew how much power we would hold. His best friend, Sanguine Lux, convinced the wizards to go along with it. The two families were very close to each other, but no one from both families married, until your parents.

The Lux family have a similar reputation to the Nightshade family, except they mated with creatures and wizards equally. Their squips were never turned away and were extremely powerful mages. Before the war, both families withdrew from the Wizarding World, occasionally making appearances in every magical place except for Magical Britain."

My jaw almost dropped. I had no idea my family was so old or powerful.

"Is there a way for me to become magically emancipated?" I asked. Ragrok looked at some papers in his desk. "Yes. In fact, you are eligible. Just sign this paper." I read the paper in front of me, then signed it with a flourish.

"Congratulations Mr. Nightshade. You are now magically emancipated. Would you like to claim your Lordships?" I nodded. Ragrok pulled out eight boxes.

The Nightshade ring is a simple black band with a purple nightshade engraved on it. The Lux ring is a silver band with a gold sunburst. The other rings are rather intricate, each with it's own crest. "такие красивые кольца. (Such pretty rings) Can I start collecting those investments? And may I be so forward as to donate to the Goblin Nation? "

...

"Where do you want to go now?" Ms. Skylar asked.

I closed my eyes and sent my magic out into the alley. I felt a pull to a certain store, so I followed it. The sign said Magical Menagerie. I opened the door and almost scream. It's terribly noisy, and rather rank. My sensitive ears and nose began to ache after a minute. Quickly, I followed the tug in my gut.

Four small cages sat on the floor. In one, a black tiger cub sat. The plaque said he's a shadow tiger. Next to him, was a grey wolf. She's a winged wolf capable of doing a little bit of magic. Next to her was an albino fox who looked sick. The sign said he's a fox who could control snow. Next to him was a snow hare who also looked sick. The sign said she could control snow and sand. I knelt down infront of the cages.

"Hello. This seems like an absolutely wretched place for young such as yourself. How about I take you home with me?"

They looked at me. _"Is this two leg telling the truth?"_ the wolf pup asked. I nodded, "Yes, I am. I would very much like to have you all." The tiger cub stood up as best he could in the cramped cage. _"To be able to understand us, you must be our master. We are your familiars."_

I recognized term from Muggle books and tv shows, but I didn't know much of anything about them. Making a note to find a book about them, I flagged down a store clerk and tell him they're my familiars. He told me familiars are free since apparently, you can't choose them. I paid for their things and took them out the cages.

The fox kit climbed onto my shoulder and settled next to my left ear. The tiger cub followed him and settled next to my right ear. They seemed a little better after being outside of the store, but I would like to get them someplace more comfortable than their former cages.

"Do you know where one would acquire a trunk?" I asked Ms. Skylar. "Yes. Follow me." she said.

The store she lead me two is called Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. "Hello young one. What do you require today?"

A beautiful lady appeared from behind a shelf. "A trunk please." I replied. She nodded, producing a clipboard out of thin air. "You could get a simple trunk, with one compartment, protection spells and a lock. Or, an trunk that has no capacity limit with a feather light charm. Then there's a trunk that has four compartments, an apartment, voice recognition locking spells, and a feather light charm. A trunk that has three compartments, locking spells, and a tracking spell." A catalog floats in front of me, flipping it's pages.

"The third option you mentioned, if you may,"

She looked shocked. "And I would like to add protection spells." I added. She calculated that quickly. "Young one, that's 50 Galleons and 30 Knuts." I handed her the black card from Gringrotts. Her eyes widened.

"I'll be back in four hours." I grabbed my card when she completed the transaction and left the shop. "Are there any good bookstores?" I asked Ms. Skylar.

"Flourish & Botts is one of the best. I can take you there."

In the book store, I bought several books. Pureblood Practices and Etiquette, Care for Rare Magical Creatures, Familiars and Things To Know About Them, Magical Britain and The Ministry of Magic, Magical Countries and Their Governments, Goblin History and Gringrotts, Gobbledygook, Horcruxes (written in Parseltounge), Modern Magical History, Earth Elementals, Creature Inheritances and How To Prepare, and Wizarding History. Afterwards, we go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to wait. While waiting, I decided to read about pureblood practices.

~

When the allotted time was up, we went back to Wiseacre's. I retrieved my trunk and put my books in the third compartment. Ms. Skylar used Floo System in Tom's back room to get us back to her house.

"Thank you Ms. Skylar!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to my room. Once the door was closed, I immediately tucked into the book on Horcruxes. I wanted to know all about them so I could figure how to find my mate.


	5. A Journey Worth Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos gets his first look at Hogwarts and makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @blackmagicforever, who asked if I was dropping the book. 
> 
> Like my fathers, I don't know when to stop. I will never drop a story. Sometimes my brain is a little mean, and I don't have the will to write. Just remind me how much you love whatever book it is, and I'll work hard on getting you guys another chapter.

**SEPTEMBER 1st** **, 1991** **[PRESENT DAY]**

_"I believe the train leaves at 10:00am Master."_

I sit up quickly, dislodging Kali, who glares at me. Ignoring him, I run into the bathroom, stripping as I go, throwing myself into the shower.

I get out after ten minutes and wrap a towel around my waist, walking into my room. Nahala, Nari, Belladonna, and Kali sit on my bed, grooming themselves.

"Accio trunk." I catch my trunk easily and place it on my bed.

"Do you want to ride in the trunk, or in tattoo form?" I ask my familiars after I open the trunk and say the password for the apartment compartment. I have a specially charmed room for my familiars to reside in. The room will match the habitat of the familiar inside, so I don't have to worry about them getting sick.

_"Trunk."_

Kali and Belladonna reply in unison. I leave it open for them and go over to my wardrobe. Leafing through several shirts, I decide on a grey flannel and a black long-sleeved shirt. Looking through my jeans, I pick a light blue pair. I pull on my clothes quickly and slip on a pair of black anklet socks. Closing the trunk, I lock it before running downstairs. I slide into the dining room, almost falling over my chair. Nari and Nahala walk down the stairs carefully.

"Careful dear, you don't want to hurt yourself before you go to Hogwarts do you?" Ms. Skylar asks. I shake my head, digging into the breakfast before me.

...

Ms. Skylar and I Apparate to Kings Cross Station. No one takes notice as we go through Platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express is a rather large train, and a number of students and parents are gathered here. I wince at the loudness.

"Ash would've loved it." I murmur. I can smell the sadness on Ms. Skylar, so I turn to her. "Take care of yourself. Make sure to eat, get some exercise, and sleep. Ash would've wanted you to." I tell her. She nods. I get on the train and find an empty compartment to sit in. Nahala leaps off my shoulders and disappears into a shadow. Opening a window, I wave to Ms. Skylar.

"Have a wonderful school year dear!" she yells over the din of other families saying goodbye.

I grin, flashing my fangs at her. Closing the window, I choose a book on Soulmates to read.

_"Soulmates are common among creatures. They are the anchor that keeps creature from losing control of their mind. Without a mate, the creature may go berserk or self-destruct. The same goes for those with creature blood. Their mate anchors them to their human side._

_The loss of a soulmate is hard for a creature or those with creature blood. They may feel severe depression or immense anger. Mood swings are common as well. They may get another mate but it is very rare. Th-_ _"_

Nahala paws at my sleeve. _"Master, I have located Harry Potter."_ he tells me. I nod, closing my book. Focusing, I my luck at gravitas, a charm I read about when referring to Earth Magik. A few minutes later, the door opens, proving my charm successful.

"Are these seats taken?" Harry Potter asks timidly.

 ** _Good job Nahala._** I tell the tiger through the mind-link. He purrs proudly. "No. Do come in. And a word of advice; care not what the world thinks. Those who are true to you would understand your decisions." I reply. He nods uncertainly, bringing in his trunk and owl cage. I decide to help him out by levitating them wordlessly.

Harry's eyes widen. "Wow. That's bloody impressive." he says.

I chuckle amusedly. He sits next to me and I can immediately notice how thin he is. It's quite concerning. I pull a sandwich from my pocket.

"Here. My aunt made a lot of snacks earlier and I got full. Want it?" I lie. He takes it cautiously, as if I'm going to slap him for wanting it. Opening my trunk to the third compartment, I fish out a notebook I'd written in.

"I was reintroduced into the Wizarding World four years ago. I wrote this for someone first coming in as well. It's like Wizarding for Dummies, but not Muggle-written." Harry throws his head back and laughs.

"Is it that obvious?" he asks worriedly when our laughter dies down.

"I am unusually perceptive for my age, that is all." I reply.

"My name is Harry. And thank you for your help."

I smile. "Not a problem. My name is Chaos Lunarae Nightshade, but you can refer to me as Lunarae. And if you have any questions, just ask me."

Nahala disappears, promising to keep me updated on what he finds.

Harry and I sit in comfortable silence, him occasionally asking questions about a few things I'd written. Nahala soon informs me of a smart loudmouth heading our way looking for Longbottom's toad and emerges from the shadows to lie by my feet. There is no knock before she comes in, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. She opens her mouth.

"Speak not and listen well; there is no need to wave your intelligence like a banner; instead offer it when needed, like a blanket. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, after all. Oh, and tell Mr. Longbottom to come in, I believe I have just the thing for his missing toad." I tell her. Stunned, the girl retrieves the boy.

"Accio Trevor the toad." I say. The girl opens her mouth as if to protest, when the toad zips past her.

I catch the amphibian in my hand, giving him to the boy. "How do you know magic already? That was wandless magic, they don't teach that." the girl says quickly. I shrug, not ready to reveal my knowledge.

Pursing her lips, she plops down across from me with a gleam in her eyes. Longbottom follows suit hesitantly.

"I read quite a bit, and Nahala tends to snoop." I relent when it seems she's not going to leave. The tiger lays his head in my lap, purring proudly. I pet him, chuckling. Nari, not one to be outdone, peels from my side, shaking her wings with a bark.

"You're only supposed to bring a rat or a cat or a toad as a pet." She says loudly.

I tsk at her. "Make sure you have the facts before you speak. They are my familiars, bonded to me. Nari is a winged wolf, and Nahala is a shadow tiger. Familiars can't be chosen and they are bonded to me and my magic." Nahala disappears into the shadows once more, most likely to gather more intel.

"Can you talk to them?" Neville asks. I nod, handing them my book on familiars. Harry's head suddenly falls on my shoulder, and I realize he'd fallen asleep next to me.

 _"Master, little peacock is coming."_ Nahala meows, poking his head through a shadow. I nod, putting my book down. Malfoy knocks on the door and then opens it. Two large children stand behind him, most likely for intimidation purposes. I can smell Neville's fear, which sparks anger within me. Nari tenses, ready to pounce on my command.

"Leave your blood supremacies at the door. Pass no judgement biased upon blood; for it makes you no better than the Muggles you so despise. A Muggle that shares our skin color would mob our female accomplice simply because her skin is darker. Besides, Magic is Magic, all the same no matter what container or color you give it." I warn the blond. Harry wakes up, yawning. Upon seeing the blond boy, he immediately becomes wary.

The Malfoy Heir sits across from me, clearly intrigued. The two large children are dismissed quietly. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you all." the young says a bit stiffly.

I smile, glad I for the effort put into the greeting. It means that he can change.

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." she says, smiling at him.

"N-Neville Longbottom." the boy murmurs, holding his toad tightly.

"Chaos Lunarae Nightshade. But please refer to me as Lunarae." I say, extending my hand across the table. Hermione, Neville, and Draco's eyes widen.

"A Nightshade? At Hogwarts? You guys haven't been seen in over five decades!"

Harry tilts his head before saying, "Well, my name is Harry Potter. And Lunarae, isn't that before the First Wizarding War happened?" I nod, looking out the window. The compartment becomes silent.

"What Houses do you guys believe you'll be in?" Draco asks after awhile. "Ravenclaw, I think." Hermione says. I turn back to face the others. "Grandmother wants me in Gryffindor. But I want to be in Hufflepuff." Neville says nervously. I smile at him encouragingly.

"Slytherin is the only house for me." Draco states proudly. I laugh, shrugging. "My mother went to Koldovstoretz, and my father went to Beauxbatons before transferring to Koldovstoretz. I don't really care. Besides, it's not the house that makes the person." I tell them. Hermione nods understandingly.

"Do you speak French or Russian?" Nevillie asks curiously. "Je parle français et russe." I reply. Everyone looks at me in awe, for some reason.

...

  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." the overhead speaker announces.

Harry looks rather pale, so I grab his hand. "All will be well, my friend." I assure him.

The train slows to a stop, and we all make our way to the door and onto the small platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid's voice booms. The half-giant beams cheerfully. "Come on now --- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Harry keeps slipping, so I lift him onto my back without hesitation. This elicites a mouse-like squeak from him. Unfortunately, he weights no more than a housecat, which is concerning for a boy my age. Draco and Hermione hold onto my shoulders, while I hold Neville up with my magic. No one talks, so the air is filled with the sound of squelching shoes.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid says over his shoulder. "jus' round this bend here." The narrow path opens to the edge of a glistening black lake. And on the mountain on the far side of the lake, lies Hogwarts in all her grand glory. Everyone 'ooo's and 'ahhh's in awe and even I can't help but let my jaw drop slightly.

We sail across the lake in boats powered by magic and are lead through the bowels of the school to a large oak door. Hagrid knocks on the door three times. A stern-faced witch with black hair opens the door. Hagrid hands us off to her. Professor McGonagall leads us through the entrance hall and to a small antechamber.

''Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She tells us.

Some ghosts float in, causing kids to scream. I wince, holding my head.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks. Once the pounding subsides, I nod. "Sensitive ears." I explain.

The ghosts continue talking. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line, and follow me." Professor McGonagall orders, openingthe doors to what I assume is the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Neville fall in behind me, while Draco stands in front of me. As we follow Professor McGonagall, I whisper, "I say, no matter what house we get in, I will stay friends with you all." I tell them. Draco's shoulders relax slightly. Hermione tugs on my robe. "Even if we're Gryffindors and you're a Slytherin?" I smile at her.

"Hai." I reply. The Great Hall is rather large, and myriad of candles float over four long tables, where other students are sitting. Professor McGonagall leads us to the front of the Great Hall, having us face the other students.

"Where's the ceiling?" Harry asks. I tell Hermione's itching to spout off a fact, so I incline my head in her direction, giving her the okay.

"It's bewitched. You can read about in Hogwarts: A History." she tells him.

Professor McGonagall places a stool in front of us. On the stool, she places an old witch's hat. Most of the first years relax, relieved they don't have to do a spell. The hat twitches before a rip near the brim opens up wide. Then the hat begins to sing;

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

  
Everyone applauds, and the hat bows to the four tables. Professor McGonagall holds a long scroll. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

I tune out the rest sorting until Hermione is called.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yells.

Neville goes to Hufflepuff, and Draco goes to Slytherin. My name is called, a lots of people begin to whisper.

"Nightshade? At Hogwarts?"

I ignore them and put the hat on my head.

" _Quite dusty aren't you? Wouldn't you fancy a new shape?"_ I ask. The hat chuckles.

"I haven't sorted a Nightshade in over five decades! But new shape is not needed."

I pout mentally. _"You're still getting a cleaning."_ I relent. I let down my Occulemency shield, casting a cleaning spell while the hat rummages through my mind. "Rather open-minded, strong-willed, loyal and hard-working, sly and cunning, intelligence almost Ravenclaw; but you intend to use it to your advantage, better it be, SLYTHERIN!" I take the hat off and place it on the stool. Per the hat's wishes, he's still a witch's hat, but now he looks brand new. I go to the table on the left and sit next to Draco.

"I figured you'd be in Slytherin." the blond boy smirks.

"Daphne Greengrass." a blonde girl across from me introduces herself. I give her a curt nod. "Pansy Parkinson." a pug-faced girl on the other side of Draco says.

"Chaos Lunarae Nightshade. Please refer to me as Lunarae." Harry's name is called, and whispers break out across the hall. The hat calls out Slytherin after a minute, and he makes a beeline for me. I smile at him, patting the seat next to me.

"The hat said I'd be great here." he tells me happily.

"He is right." I reply.

Four more students are sorted before Professor McGonagall takes the hat away. Professor Dumbledore welcomes us, and says a small assortment of odd words before the food appears.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asks. "Quite possibly." Draco answers. Harry looks at the food with wide eyes, most likely overwhelmed by all the choices. I sigh internally before fixing a small plate for him.

"Try some that first before trying anything else. It'll help put some meat on your bones." I tell him. I fix my own plate, laden with meat. It's not enough since half my nutrition comes from blood, but will have to do. I look up at the High Table, curiously letting my magic out. I probe each teacher's magic gently.

Hagrid's is like a warm fire, while Dumbledore's is like a mountain stream. Professor McGonagall's is like a sunny day, but the Potion's Master is like a dark corner. The professor wearing a turban has rotten magic; I almost gag. But there's an undertone of different magic; I can't feel it out properly though. I growl under my breath, turning back to my food. I eat quickly, since my fangs extend when I feed.

"Where are your parents?" Someone asks.

I look at Draco, noticing how the others begin to listen.

"On June 4th, my parents and I sat on a blanket watching fireworks. I fell asleep during the show and my parents carried me home. In the middle of the night, my dad woke me up and dressed me quickly. My mother smelled like sadness and she gave me a backpack with my birth certificate, a locket, and her diary inside. Then she told me we were going to play hide-and-seek and I had to go hide in the woods. I was told to hold my breath so my heart would stop beating. Then she told me if I wasn't found in a few minutes, to run as fast as I could. I went into the woods and hid where I had a perfect view of them. Two hunters and two werewolves and vampires from Muggle London came and started fighting my parents. They had the upper hand until more werewolves arrived and I watched as they were ripped apart. I ran out from the bushes and screamed, performing accidental magic that caused the earth to swallow the remaining creatures. I was found by the Muggle authorities in the morning and was placed in an orphanage." While I was talking, dessert had appeared. Those with in earshot frown. Harry puts a hand on my shoulder. I smile at him gratefully.

"Are you okay?" Draco asks. I laugh, causing students to look at me in concern. "I'm sorry, that's the first time someone's asked me that. No, I'm not, but I'll be fine." The blond frowns, but doesn't say anything else. Harry and I look at the High Table. When he makes eye contact with the Potions Master, who is talking to the turban man, he hisses with pain. I look at him worriedly.

"Say Draco, who is the bloke glaring at Harry and why?" I ask. Draco looks at the High Table confused before he gains a look of understanding.

"That's my godfather, Severus Snape. He's the head of Slytherin. Harry's dad was right nasty with him because he was friends with Harry's Mum."

Harry frowns, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"He must be the Potions teacher. Makes sense, having the youngest Potions Master in the Country teaching Potions." I mutter.

Dumbledore stands up and gives a small speech, peppered with a few warnings. Then he conducts the school song, which causes my head to pound, and sends us off to our respective common rooms with our Prefects.


	6. At A Week's Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Lunarae's first week at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blood adoption ritual is a little awkward, I'm aware. But unfortunately, it's the best I can do for now.
> 
> Quick question: What should Lunarae do with Pansy, Blaise, and Daphne Saturday morning?

The first week is rather easy, or atleast, the classes are. I write Ms. Skylar atleast twice a day with Nahala carrying our letters. I help the first years with their homework and getting to classes. People stare at me a lot, and it makes me uncomfortable, to say the least.

True to my word, I stay friends with Neville and Hermione. We meet in the library regularly, helping each other with our homework and catching up.

In addition to Neville, Hermione, Draco, and Harry, there's usually a group of first years trailing behind me. It's cute and annoying at the same time.

Luckily, I excel at Herbology, due to my earth magic. History of Magic is a joke, and I spend time making notes on how to help the first years.

Professor McGonagall is a no-nonsense teacher and told us she will not tolerate nonsense. She had us take notes and try to to transfigure a match into a needle. I got it on the first attempt, Draco and Harry got it on their second, and Neville on his third. A few more students got it, but not many. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class is boring since the teacher has a fake stutter and is a fraud, so I divide my time into rereading the theory and reading actual Goblin History.

...

  
"What do we have today?" Harry asks. Draco, Harry and I are on our way to meet Neville and Hermione for breakfast

"Double Potions with the Gryffindors." I reply.

Draco groans dramatically. All week Ronald Weasley has been trying to get at us. It is rather annoying. We met the others at the door and walk into the Great Hall together. Sitting at our respective tables, we begin to eat. The owls fly into the Great Hall to deliver the mail. Since I don't have an owl, I know not to expect one. Hedwig comes in this morning and drops a letter in front of Harry.

_Dear Harry, I know you have Friday afternoons off, so would you like to have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. --- Hagrid_

"Draco, Lunarae, would you like to come?" Harry asks us.

"Of course I would love to accompany you." Draco gives an affirmative as well. Harry writes his reply with a quill of mine and gives it to Hedwig. She flies off after I toss her a piece of meat from my plate. I can feel agitated magic enter the hall and spy a Howler being carried by Neville's owl. I stand up quickly and walk over to him. Before I can stop it, the Howler lands in front of Neville.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE LONGBOTTOM FAMILY! A HUFFLEPUFF?! I AM DISOWNING YOU-" I crush the Howler in my hand, silencing it with magic. I am sure I must make a right sight, what with my facial expression and heaving chest. The Hall is completely silent.

"Neville, let's go to class." I grab his hand, pulling him up. Draco, Hermione, and Harry follow me as I gently drag the shell-shocked boy out of the Great Hall. I wait till the doors close behind us.

"Say Neville, won't you join us at Hagrid's hut at three for a cup of tea? And at some point during the day, we shall pop into Gringrotts to blood adopt you into my family and give you an extra Heirship." I tell him. Neville looks up at me, dazed. "Wha?"

I give him a small smile. "I am magically emancipated. And the Lord of many Houses. I can spare an Heirship." I tell him.

Hermione looks at me, surprised. "You can do that?"

I nod, grinning. "Now, let us be off to class. We shan't be late, come on."

I walk Neville to his class and have Nahala shadow us to the dungeons. It's rather cool down here, but bearable, at least; for me. Harry shivers, so I cast a warming spell on him. He smiles at me gratefully.

Professor Snape takes the roll. His eyes flicker to me when he reads my name, but when he gets to Harry's, he pauses. "Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new, celebrity." Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan snicker evilly. Snape's eyes are black, like mine and Hagrid's, but they are empty and bitter; acup of coffee on a winter morning.

"You are here the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect for any of you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, . . . if you all aren't as big as a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach." His voice is low, almost melodic in tone. And due to his reputation, he has no trouble keeping the class's attention.

"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Weasley looks stumped. "I don't know sir." the boy responds.

Professor Snape sneers at him. "Potter, perhaps you know the answer?"

Not intimidated, Harry looks at him. "You would get the Draught Of Living Death, sir." he replies.

Professor Snape nods. "Ten points to Slytherin for opening a book before class," He turns back to the Gryffindors. "Let's try again. Thomas, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Dean shrugs. "I don't know sir."

Professor Snape snorts. "Nightshade? Do you know?" His question is clearly rhetorical, he's seen me tutor the other first years.

"The stomach of a goat, used correctly and it should save you from most potions, sir." I reply. He gives me an almost invisible smile.

"Twenty points for tutoring your peers and studying the material beforehand." Professor Snape says. Ronald, inturn, glares at us.

"Finnigan, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Seamus rolls his eyes. "I don't know, ask perfect Potter." Some Gryffindors laugh.

"For your information, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you writing this down?" Professor Snape tells us. Harry, Draco, and I already have our quills and parchment out, so we begin writing while the others; namely Gryffindors, pull out theirs.

The rest of the class progresses quite terribly for the Gryffindors. After taking notes, he splits us into pairs to make a simple potion to cure boils. I remain paired with Harry while Draco is paired with Blaise. We start working on the potion. Ronald is so busy trying to throw things in our cauldron, he doesn't notice his partner melting their cauldron. Professor Snape is on him an instant, berating them for putting themselves and others in danger.

...

Harry, Neville, Draco and I meet in a secluded corner. I'm wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, dragonhide boots, and a cloak with a Nightshade clasp and my family crest embroidered on the back. Neville and Draco are in dress robes, and Harry's. . . . I transfigure his clothes to match mine, minus the cloak. We link hands, and I grab the scruff of Nahala's neck. The tiger transports us through the shadows to Gringrotts. As soon as we emerge from the shadows, I stride to Griphook's office, with the others scrambling after me. I open the office door.

"I'm sorry my good man, but we are in a smidge of a hurry." I announce, conjuring up chairs for my friends as I sit down.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Griphook gives me a suspicious look.

"Yes. I suppose you have caught wind of what Lady Longbottom did this morning?"

He smiles maliciously. "And you want to rectify your friend's problem while robbing her of the heir she disowned?"

I shrug. "Not going to say it didn't cross my mind, that would be a lie; but 99% of this is for Neville. And if I get a little satisfaction from getting revenge on her for hurting my friend at the same time; can you blame me? Griphook, please get everything ready. And give him his own card when we're done." I tell him. The younger boys look at me with new-found respect.

Griphook places a bowl with runes on it in front of me and hands the ceremonial dagger. I pick my finger and let blood dribble in. Then I prick Neville's finger and make sure he drops enough blood in the bowl. Pulling two vials from my breast pocket, I pour two drops from each into the bowl. I mix it with the dagger and whisper;

_"Sicut caput inter reliquias Antiquissimae, Generosis et Nobilibus Adhuc possidebuntur domus, et Solanaceae est Lux, una nempe Nostri Decessores, ut Chaos Lunarae Solanaceae accipere id quod nos in sanguine suo."_

I can feel the Olde Magik in the words and watch as the blood turns purple. I pick up the bowl carefully and hand it to Neville, motioning for him to drink from it. He makes a face, but does as I ask anyway.

Griphook produces some papers and hands them to me. I sign them with a flourish. A purple glow obscures Neville from view for a minute. When it clears, it's clear some changes were made. He's gotten slightly taller and lost the baby fat. His eyes are an icy blue instead of doe brown. His nose is more narrow and he has a few freckles on his now tanned skin. Harry and Draco look up at him in awe.

"Thank you Griphook. We will come back this summer to see if he has any creature inheritances." I tell him. Griphook hands Neville a matte black card with his name on it.

"May your gold always flow." he tells me. I bow, vanishing the extra chairs after my new brother and friends stand up. "And may your enemies perish." I share a malicious grin with the goblin.

...

"How do you feel?" I ask the Hufflepuff as we walk to Hagrid's hut.

"Stronger, and powerful," He looks at me gratefully. "Thank you."

I give him a side hug. "What are brothers for?"

"Back Fang, back!" Loud barks sound from the other side of the door, causing Nari to peel from my side due to excitement. Hagrid opens the door a crack, "Hang on. Back Fang!" He then opens the door all the way. We enter the small home. Meat hangs from the ceiling, a kettle sits over an open fire, and a vast bed sits in the corner.

"Make yerselves at home." He lets go of Fang, a large boarhound who makes straight for Nari. I give Draco a warning look before he says anything rude.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Lunarae Nightshade, and Neville Nightshade." Harry tells the half-giant. Hagrid looks at Neville and I curiously.

"I've heard of yer family, nice lit they are. How are they?" he asks. Looking away, I spy an article on a break-in at Gringrotts. I filch it quickly, stuffing it in a pocket while giving Hagrid a sad look. "Our parents are dead sir." I reply.

Hagrid gains a pained look. "I'm so sorry."

I wave him off. "It's quite alright."

Harry proceeds to tell Hagrid about his first week with great enthusiasm, excluding our mini excursion. Hagrid asks after the rest of our weeks as well, surprising us.

...

"Hagrid's a nice bloke, but why is he living in a hut?" Draco asks as we walk back to school.

"Hogwarts is the only home he's ever known. No one else really wants to hire him and it's not like he can go live with the giants. He's not rich or materialistic, so he doesn't really need much more than what he has. He's happy. And he loves animals so much, I think he would like to be as close to them as he can. A big house serves no use to him," I explain. Draco nods, understanding. Nari joins us, panting heavily. "Well, let's go find Hermione."

We find her in the library, no surprise there. Sitting down at the table, we wait for her to notice our presence. When she looks up, she does a double take at Neville's new look.

"Nev?"

Neville smirks. "In the flesh."

"Wow. You look, wow. Which Heir are you?" She asks. Neville looks at her sheepishly. "I never asked. Lunarae?"

I smile, pulling a small box from my pocket. "You are the Heir of Hufflepuff. I'll give you the Lordship when you come of age." He opens the box to reveal the Hufflepuff ring. Grinning, he puts it on. Suddenly, his eyes glaze over.

"Lunarae?" Draco looks at me, worried.

"Helga is testing him." I explain.

A minute later, he starts grinning again. "Bloody brilliant!"

The librarian shushes us. "All went well I presume, little brother?" I ask. He nods eagerly. Satisfied, I pull the article from my other pocket, laying it flat on the table.

"Anyway, I filched this from Hagrid's hut."

Hermione gives me a scathing look as the others pour over it.

"That was my birthday. When we went to Gringrotts, Hagrid retrieved something from a vault for Dumbledore." Harry says.

"And later there's a break-in, but nothing was stolen." Neville points out.

"So the two are related then,"

"Most definitely."

"So why don't we ask Hagrid?"

I shake my head at Draco's suggestion. "He won't tell us. Odds are, Dumbledore knew what ever it is, was going to be stolen. So, he most likely told him not to tell anyone. He's loyal to Dumbledore. We will have to find out ourselves. But, we can't rush into this guns blazing. We have to be sneaky. Of course, if you don't want to do anything, you don't have to." I explain to them. To my surprise, four nervous but determined faces look up at me.

"We're with you. To the end of the line." Harry says.

"You can't get rid of us that easily mate." Draco smirks.

"I'll stand by you, brother." Neville fist bumps me.

"Someone has to be the sensible one here. I'll be your girl in the chair." Hermione sighs. Draco and Neville give her confused looks.

"It's a muggle reference."

"Okay. Hermione, you are on book duty. Nahala is already at work. You guys, try to glean any information from the adults."

Hermione taps my shoulder excitedly. "Do we get communication devices?"

I grin. "I am ever so glad you asked Hermione," I reach into my satchel and pull out a matte black box. Opening it, I reveal several comm pieces. I hand one to each of them. "These are similar earpieces Muggles use when going under cover. They will connect to your magic, which is how they activate. One tap will connect you to a person you're thinking of, two taps will connect you to the group. When you put them in, they become undetectable. Of course, there is a safety feature that will automatically connect if your heart rate spikes and certain chemicals are being produced." I help them put the comms in before walking to the other side of the library. Pretending to examine a book on the shelf, I discreetly tap the comm twice.

"Can you hear me?" I ask. I can see them jump and look at me.

"Bloody Merlin Lunarae, this is bloody brilliant!"

"Lunarae, this is Alchemy, and on an advanced level too!" Hermione whispers. I can hear the awe in her voice. see a group of first years approach me.

"Firsties at five. Hermione, help me would you please?"

...

"Nahala found something guys," I say over the comms. "The vault held the Sorcerer's Stone. Baby girl, would you like to share with the class what that is?"

Hermione snickers quietly. "Okay white chocolate. The Stone was created by a wizard named Nicholas Flannel, and it makes him and his wife immortal. If it comes in contact with metal, it will turn into gold. But, it can also be used to make the Elixir of Life, which you can guess what it does. If stolen, Nicholas and his wife would die."

There's a moment of silence.

"What if Voldemort or his Death Eaters broke in to get it?" Neville suggests.

"That's brilliant! With it, he could use it to make a new body or restore his old one." Draco says. We fall silent as we consider the outcomes.

"I won't let him hurt you Harry. Only over my dead body." I announce.


	7. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunarae's first Saturday at Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have devised a uploading schedule for myself at last. A new chapter will be published on Monday, Wednesday, or Friday. If I do not upload on any of those days, then I either don't have it in me, or I am vigorously working on a chapter. This goes for all my books, including the ones one Wattpad.

Two bodies seat themselves next to mine, as an attempt to cage me in, I suppose. Turning the page slowly, I inhale deeply to scent whoever it is. I smell flowers and Earth; Daphne and Pansy. A slight shift in the air in front of me gives away Blaise's presence.

"How may I help you three?" I ask, startling them. Daphne is the first to overcome her surprise and plucks my book from my hands. I take it back and bookmark my place before putting it it on the table.

"Don't snatch Greengrass, there are more polite ways of getting my attention." I tell her sternly. She gives me a slight pout. "You sound like my Mum." she says.

"Anyway, we want to kidnap you for the morning, 'cause we haven't got to spend time with you yet." Pansy tells me.

"How about it?" Blaise asks.

I suppose it is a _tad_ unhealthy to keep my friendship circle as small as it is, and these three _are_ offering their morning. It would be highly discourteous of me to refuse, assuming they've already made plans.

"Why not?" I respond, standing up. They all looked shocked by my answer, but enthused.

Pansy and Daphne each grab an elbow and lead me out of the common room. Blaise follows along behind us.

"May I ask for our destination?"

"We're going to walk around the Black Lake."

***

The area around the Black Lake is quite beautiful this time of year, much to my surprise. The weeping willows are still mostly green, but the lower leaves have faded into a bright gold color. The lake looks like smooth glass, reflecting everything perfectly.

  
Nymphs, gnomes, and other lakeside creatures flit around happily, scattering at our approach.

"Absolutely marvelous," I comment in a hushed voice. Slowly, I lower myself to the ground and bury my fingers in the dirt. The earth below me hums in happiness.

"Um, Lunarae?" Blaise says.

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Aligning myself with the earth," I reply. They give me confused looks, so I stand up and brush the dirt off my hands. "Nevermind. Let us begin this walk."

"What's your favorite color?" Pansy asks.

"Navy teal. They were the color of my father's eyes when he shifted into a snow leopard."

"What were your parents like?"

"I do not remember a whole lot, but I know they loved each other very much and I was practically their whole world." Lunarae replies after a minute of consideration.

"Coffee or tea?" Blaise asks.

"Well, I like both. Coffee because if I have to pull 48 hours, it can wake me up. When I get older, I will not have the need to sleep as much, so I suppose I would drink it less. I like tea because the taste is aesthetically pleasing and there's some many different types and flavors. Also, a little nutmeg can go a long way, let me tell you."

"I perfer coffee." Daphne says, cleaning her nails. "Of course you would." Pansy replies with a slight huff.

The blonde girl straightens up, narrowing her eyes at the brunette. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she asks icily.

"Nothing." Pansy says nonchalantly. Blaise clears his throat loudly. The girls back down, but not without tossing one last glare in each other's direction.

"Dogs or cats?" Daphne asks.

"Dogs are fun, but I prefer cats. They're crazy, _and_ fun."

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"I don't know right now, but I shall have alot of time on my hands, so I am not worried."

"Do you have creature blood in you?" Pansy asks.

"Yes. My father was a Shifter, and my mother was a Living vampire. That makes me a Shifter-Dhamphir hybrid. When I have my inheritance, I will reach full maturity. A year later, my magic will reach it's second stage of maturity. Is there a problem?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Unbeknownst to him, as he spoke, his eyes turned bright yellow. Daphne and Blaise stare at them in fascination. Pansy looks away, unnerved.

"No. Just ... curious."

"Do you drink blood?" Daphne asks. Lunarae's eyes return to their normal color, much to Daphne and Blaise's disappointment.

"Well, half of my nutrition comes from blood, but I have not drunken a drop since I've been here. Being part shifter keeps me from going in a frenzy. And I'll never really like the of it unless I drink from my soulmate anyway."

"How does that work, genetics wise?"

"Well, my ancestors married or were mated with creatures. And that produced half-wizard, half-creature children who mainly married other creatures. Some married wizards or witches. But, eventually, wizard blood and creature blood became intertwined. So instead of being half-wizard and half-creatures, we became full creatures and wizards. Atleast, that's what I understood."

"Impressive." Daphne says.

I shrug nonchalantly. "I suppose so."

  
"What's your favorite book?" Blaise asks.

"I'd have to say Good Omens."

"Good Omens, ay? Got a favorite character?"

"Aziraphale and Crowley both share a brain cell, so do they count as one person?" I ask.

Blaise laughs loudly, throwing his head back. I can't help but grin like a loon. The girls look thoroughly confused and a bit put out. Pansy crosses her arms petulantly. "What's so bloody funny?"

"Take it easy Button. I made a joke about characters from a book we've both read."

"Button?" she asks, wrinkling her nose. "It's your nickname." I reply.

She gives me an unimpressed look. "Really? Button?"

"It suits you. Do we have nicknames?"

"Of course. Blaise, your nickname is Decaf. Daphne, your nickname is Blondie."

They both nod approvingly, seemingly satisfied with the nicknames.

"Who's your favorite author?"

"Niel Gaiman, of course. But I'm partial to Stephen King." I reply.

"Least favorite book?"

"Cujo. Not because of the writing, because his prose is absolutely _phenomenal_ ; but I found myself feeling sympathetic towards the dog. It wasn't his fault; he was in pain. And if the humans had been a little smarter, they'd have vaccinated him before the whole incident happened." I explain. Blaise nods his head in understanding, but my explanation seems completely lost on the girls. Daphne braiding a flower crown from the water lilies around the edge of the lake, and Pansy is staring at the sky.

I open my mouth to say something, but Nari flies overhead and lands in front of us.

"What is that?!"

Nari's fur bristles for a moment, but she holds her head high and pads over to me.

"This is Nari, one of my familiars. She's a winged wolf capable of doing simple magic," I explain before turning to the waiting wolf.

 _"I hate the pug-looking child."_ she growls flatly. "Nari, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Now what were you going to tell me?" I reply.

_"Tobias said he's hungry. And the younglings are beginning to wonder where you are."_

"Thank you Nari. You can go now. I'll get you something later."

"You're welcome." Nari turns towards the lake and leaps. Her wings unfurl in midair, lifting her up. She grins at me briefly before heading back towards the castle.

"It was wonderful talking to you all, but I must be getting back to the Castle. Fare thee well, until next time." I say with a bow. Quickly, I begin jogging back to Hogwarts.


	8. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an author's note.

Just to be clear, I am _not_ ; nor will I ever abandon this fic. I just haven't been in the right mindset for it.

That being said, the mindset I am in is perfect for my other fic, _Hope is the Thing With Feathers._

It's a Supernatural fanfic with a male oc x Sam. Azymis is a very fun and easy character to write, so I've been focusing on him more.

And I've noticed that his story ain't getting as much love as Chaos's. 

I said all that to say this; if you like Supernatural, or know someone who likes Supernatural, please give _Hope is the Thing With Feathers_ a read. 

Thank you and goodnight. 

Xoxo, Nephalem


End file.
